


The Way We Do

by Mojjochan



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Adult Content, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojjochan/pseuds/Mojjochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP <br/>sorry there isn'y much of a summary since mah... refer to tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way We Do

“I want to move” Ueda said annoyed “No, I'm not ready yet” Ohkura whined, a split second later his arms faltered so that he fell onto the mattress. Ueda glanced over his shoulder at the younger man; he couldn't see the others' face since it was turned away from him. He smirked before he gripped the shaft of the dildo and shoved his ass out. Ohkura wailed as the hard toy made its' way deeper into him. The older man was ruthlessly rocking his entire body, the toy that connected the two moving in and out of them both at the same time.

Ohkura had given into the pleasure the moment it had swept over him. It had taken a lot of time to prepare for this, and honestly he didn't remember why he had agreed to it in the first place. But now all of that didn't matter, the only important thing was the dildo steadily fucking him senseless and the older man who was getting the same treatment on the other end, running the show like the dominating bitch he truly was.

Ohkura gripped the sheets, tugging hard at the white fabric as he rocked back and forth. He could hear his own voice, but most of all his mind kept focusing on Ueda's high-pitched moans. They sent an extra set of shivers down his spine as the dildo was shoved into him. He really wanted to make the man yell more, so he found his strength and gripped the toy with his ass and rolled his hips – was there one thing he'd learned being in Johnny's it was how to role his hips.

Ueda wailed and trembled, he let the feeling shake his entire body with a smile on his face as Ohkura took control and he relented only for a little while so that he could come back stronger than ever. If he could make the younger man climax before him, he could easily take the upper hand.

“Tadayoshi” He moaned loudly and he could feel the younger man tens as the toy came to a stand still for about a tenth of a second. “Don't stop. More!” He begged and he didn't have to ask twice. It didn't take Ohkura long to start shaking his hips violently so that the toy penetrated into the depths of Ueda. “Ah, fuck yes! You're so good Tadayoshi. More!! AH!” The elder wailed and arched his back and tossing his head to get his fringe out of his face.

Ueda shuddered when he heard Ohkura moan, and the telltale sound of the younger man jerking himself off sent a jolt of electricity not only through the core of his body; but also as a current across his skin. “Ahn! Tat-suya” Ohkura moaned and came, shooting his load onto the white sheets. He was about to turn around and look at his lover when the older man suddenly grabbed his leg and flipped him onto his side, conveniently placing Ohkura's leg over his shoulder. “Tatsu-” But he lost his voice as Ueda rammed the toy into him.

Ueda now had total control, even with the younger yet larger man trying to struggle, Ueda had him nailed as he bucked his hips – pushing the dildo deeper and deeper into the two of them. Ohkura kept going tens before he loosened up again every time Ueda moved the toy inside him. “Tatsuya” He moaned in a low, husky tone that made the older man's heart race even more as he felt that odd and tender sensation surround, and lightly squeeze his heart. Ueda suddenly felt desperate. He grabbed his cock and started to pump it, but he eyes the younger man's hand all the while.

Ueda smirked as he dived for Ohkura's hand. “Tadayoshi, as I am the one pounding both our asses, why don't you give some love to both our lonely, throbbing, wet and hard cocks?” Ohkura shivered as the older man's demanding tone struck him like a whip. He said nothing and blindly accepted, reaching out and grabbing his own and Ueda's manhood.

“That's a good boy” Ueda wheezed when Ohkura started pumping the two cocks. He shivered as he felt the elders' cock throb in his hand, he found the rhythm and the right pace as he stroked the two cocks. He shuddered as the pre-cum soaked his fingers and hands, coating them properly so that his jerking motion became smooth and even.

He shifted his gaze to Ueda's face, feeling something stir within as he saw the older man's flushed cheeks and the sweat running down over that silky white skin. He could feel the man's worn and callused hands from boxing on his skin and he could sens everywhere that their bodies connected as a scorching heat – skin against skin.

The dildo was doing it's job; finding that spot inside both of them and with Ueda's maneuvering it kept hitting that spot, rubbing and bobbing at the inside of their bodies.

“Tatsuya, I'm gonna... again!” Ohkura said a grimace on his face as he felt the heat soar through his body and before his eyes stars exploded. Ueda drew a shuddering gasp and moaned in a deep voice “Tadayoshi” As he climaxed and shot his load together with the younger man, soiling their stomach and chest area.

Ueda wheezed, leaning back and pulling the dildo out of Ohkura, who immediately collapsed onto his side panting hard, before he leaned back to spread his legs and pulled it out. He grimaced as the toy left him, rubbing at his tender insides and the light tingling that remained from the orgasm. He put it down on the already dirty sheets before he turned his attention to his worn out lover.

He lay down so that he could see Ohkura's face. The younger man locked eyes with him and they both smiled in a shy way, gazing at each other. Since Ohkura was longer Ueda usually snuggled up to him and not the other way around, so he wrapped an arm over the younger man's torso and gave his lover a little squeeze, rubbing his head against Ohkura's chest earning himself a snigger from the younger man.

It was a sweet kind of laugh, it made Ueda a little fuzzy inside; it was probably one of the things that had made him fall for Ohkura in the first place. He wasn't always so outspoken and opinionated, at least not in public but when he was alone with Ueda he was a little bratty at times and Ueda couldn't complain for what fun was it to play with someone who was completely submissive and didn't fight at all. He chuckled at his own thoughts and felt the younger man's hand on his head, stroking his hair “What are you laughing about all by yourself?” There was a smile in his voice so Ueda smiled as well “I was thinking about you, and what made me fall for you” He confessed “Really?” Ohkura laughed, but Ueda noted the hint of embarrassment in the younger man's voice. He felt very pleased.

Ohkura stopped laughing and cleared his throat loudly “Um... we should do this again some time” He said and Ueda knew that the man's face was beyond scarlet. He withheld a chuckle and chimed enthusiastically “You got that right! As soon as possible!” He said hoping next time wasn't so far away, but they never knew since they had so different schedules and they were based in two different cities. Ueda shuddered at the thought of Ohkura having to leave for Osaka, leaving him behind in Tokyo. As if knowing what the older man was thinking off Ohkura wrapped his arms around his lover. “As soon as possible” Ueda repeated in a whisper “How about right now?” Ohkura asked his voice not embarrassed as it would normally have been on such a question, but dead serious.

Ueda pulled away from the man, gazing up into determined eyes. The younger man cracked a smile “I'll let you bully me all you want, as long as you don't feel insecure” He said. Ueda seriously felt like he could gobble up the man then and there, but he tried to keep his face as normal as possible, but it didn't work very well when Ohkura grabbed him tight and pulled him into a tight embrace, flipping them over so that Ueda was underneath.

“I love you. I love you Ueda Tatsuya” Ohkura stared into Ueda's eyes and watched as the older man blinked, blinked again and blinked a yet again to keep tears out of his eyes. A tear fell from the older man's eye, Ohkura smiled and lifted his hand to wipe it away. Ueda then reached out his arms and folded them around the younger man's neck “I love you. I love you so much” He said, his voice chocked from holding back the tears. The younger man gazed at the older man with a mixture of happiness, love and affection reserved for his beloved only.

A silent vow was made between them, sealed with a kiss. They deepened the kiss and soon Ohkura was making his way down the older man's neck; they'd probably end up going at it all night and end up getting scolded for many reasons in the morning when they showed up late, unrested, full of hickeys and love bites. They'd be eyed with annoyance and envy from their group members for having spent the night with their lovers, but honestly, they really couldn't care less.


End file.
